My Heart Insist In Gabriella Montez
by GabySelene
Summary: Love is adrenaline and feel the world disappears when you cling a woman who loves and hates with the volcano force... only she who has cried in silence by suffering, live intensely the pain, love and true happiness... because she's Gabriella Montez.


Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic in English and I'm very excited!

Well, I'm amateur in this, so I decide adapt the soap opera "Mi corazón Insiste… en Lola Volcán" as a Troyella story. Hope you like this, guys!

But for you can understand and suit the characters inside of the story, I made some "little" changes:

1) Troy's surname, initially, is Williams.

2) Gabriella isn't shy and naïve like in HSM movies.

3) Ryan is Troy's one-year younger brother.

4) Sharpay and Ryan aren't twins, not even siblings.

5) Troy and Ryan's father called Adam Williams.

6) Taylor is Troy and Ryan's aunt (is adopted), ten-years older than Troy, and is a doctor (psychiatrist).

7) Turn up a new character: Isabel "Chabela" Montez, Gabriella's aunt and her protective ghost.

**Disclaimer:** the story and texts belong to Telemundo, and the characteres belong to Disney. I don't own anything but the pleasure of writing and entertain you guys.

* * *

**My Heart Insist… in Gabriella Montez**

"**Preface"**

**Troy P.O.V.:**

Have you ever wondered what is the most feeling difficult to understand? Or which is the strongest of all? Which brings the best and the worst of oneself? You guessed it already, right. Yeah, is the _love_. Y my life is a proof of that, believe me.

And you will be wondering which one my love story is, right? Well, I can define it in just one word: _Insistent_. Yeah, this is the best adjective I could use. Many people can tell their own stories of love are like a fairy tale, love at first sight, very romantic, magic, and a lot of de more sentimental things. But the mine is NOT perfect, nor a dream, nor easy; my love for my salamander is stubborn, hard but eternal.

Gabriella Montez, more commonly known as my salamander, is THE girl of my life. I met her when we were a little seven-year old kid, and I still played with Robo-Rob or be superheroes with Chad. She was the new scholarship holder of the school and I was the first one who came near to her. That small Latina girl, who climbed trees with impressive agility, intrigued me. We immediately became best friends, not because she liked me, But because she was the only girl who don't care to don't get dirty her expensive dress while she played, or maybe because didn't had a expensive dress to get dirty. Or because she was a simple and bold girl, it was difficult to find a girl like that her in a rich kid's school. Yes, I was one of those rich kids, although I never fit in with the stereotype "spoiled rich boy", my "father" never me did things easy, but that is another topic.

Sometime later, Gabriella and I started to fall in love each other, really we realized it at that moment because we were in love always but we were very young for know it. Although, our relationship didn't do very happy my parents; especially my father who called her marginal. And he constantly threatened to separate me from her, but his threats didn't prevent that I continue loving her.

**Flashback:**

_I'm __discussing__ with my father about Gabriella, again._ _Whenever this happen he yells me that she's lower, a miserable girl that I only want my money._ _I'm sick of this!_

_-_ _I don't let you insult her more, Dad! -_ _I shout him angry._

_-__I don't let you yell me, brat! -__He replied me in the same tone. - __And hear me very well__ Troy.__Because if you come back to meet with that marginal,__I'm personally going to make sure to get rid her.__Or you __turn away from her for good__ or I get you away from her for bad. -__ He returned to threaten me__._

But this time I should have known that he would fulfill his word. Two days later he inner me in a military Academy; separating me from my salamander. But I had a plan, a stupid plan but when you're seventeen-years-old you think yourself a genius. What i didn't know was at that moment mine and Gabriella's life, would change forever. And that would become an eternal fight for our Happily Ever After.

* * *

Reviews?

Chao, GabySelene. X


End file.
